


The Arcoholics

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Series of lemons mainly involving Jaune and his harem of girls from Beacon.





	The Arcoholics

Jaune had been having a strange day. Well… strange to him.

 

He had noticed several things over the past few hours as his day had progressed. One thing was consistent, however.

 

Something was up with the girls around him.

 

They all seemed to be looking at him a lot more lately. Their gazes were not simply curious, they felt somewhat sexual.

 

Their eyes felt like they were undressing him, and it was making him feel weird.

 

As Jaune walked out of the hallway and into an empty classroom, he closed the door and took a deep breath, “What is going on out there?” Jaune asked as he stepped away from the door. “Did I do something wrong?” Jaune asked himself out loud, taking a seat near the front of the class.

 

“If this is about me getting beat by Cardin again, I don’t see why everyone is acting all weird about it now, it’s been happening for a while now,” Jaune said as he leaned forward into the desk, putting his chin on his crossed arms.

 

It was then he felt his scroll vibrate from his pocket.

 

It was a message from Pyrrha.

 

‘Come to the dorm, we need to talk,’

 

Jaune sighed as he stood up, “Uh oh, if even Pyrrha’s mad at me I know I messed up,” Jaune said as he began walking towards the door and sliding it open.

 

He surveyed the hallways to see people still bustling about, heading to and from their classes.

 

It took about 5 minutes for Jaune to reach his dorm room, as he was walking all the way from the Academics wing, it was a short but tiring walk due to the many stairs he had walked to get to where he was before.

 

Jaune walked up to his dorm room, pressing his keycard on the door, granting him access to his room. As he walked in, he noticed that the lights were out and the three other beds were shoved off to the sides, only one bed was in the middle and the sheets had been changed to much fancier looking sheets.

 

“What the heck?” Jaune said as he walked up to his bed, placing his hand on the new sheets, shocked at how soft they were, “Wow…” Jaune said under his breath, unaware that someone was walking towards the door.

 

The person then locked the door.

 

Hearing this, Jaune threw his fists up in defense, “Who’s there?!” he yelled as he stared at the shadowed figure at the door who slowly walked towards him, the light in their room suddenly turning on, revealing something he never thought he would see, ever.

 

Pyrrha in her red lace underwear.

 

Jaune seeing this blushed madly and turned away immediately before even taking in the sight before him.

 

“Pyrrha?! What are you doing?! Put on some clothes!!” Jaune shouted as he kneeled, trying to hide his growing erection.

 

“No, Jaune, I want you to see this,” Pyrrha said as she kneeled in front of Jaune, opening her arms as if she was inciting a hug. “Look at me… please,” Pyrrha said, a blush now spreading on her face.

 

That finally made Jaune let down his guard. He slowly turned toward Pyrrha’s partially naked form, his face began to burn brighter than the hair on Pyrrha’s head.

 

As Jaune finally opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

 

Pyrrha’s beauty almost made him faint on the spot.

 

“Was that so hard, Jaune?” Pyrrha asked with a seductive grin.

 

Jaune was unresponsive as he could not take his eyes off of Pyrrha’s flawless form. From her toned muscular limbs, her glistening, smooth skin to her curvaceous figure which was only complimented by her lingerie which appeared to be barely holding her ‘assets’.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time Jaune, but you haven’t responded to any of my advances, so this is the only choice I have left,” Pyrrha said as she grabbed Jaune’s arms, pulling him up off the ground.

 

Pyrrha guided Jaune over to the bed, she fell onto her back, dragging a tranced Jaune with her.

 

As her back hit the back of the bed, she grabbed one of his arms, which followed her fall and planted on her breast, making her release a small moan and making her blush spread further.

 

Jaune stared down as he realized where his hand had landed and a single thought could flow through his mind, ‘Soft…’.

 

Jaune slightly shaking from his trance, he looked up at Pyrrha from her breasts to see her lustful eyes.

 

Realizing she got his attention she spoke, “Jaune, I have always loved you so please, fuck me until I pass out!” Pyrrha almost yelled as she grabbed his other hand and planted it on her other breast, inciting another moan from the red-headed beauty.

 

Jaune stared down at the woman who had made her proclamation of love to him and a part of his mind snapped, his inhibition broke and he went crazy.

 

Jaune began to roughly fondle Pyrrha’s breasts, “HNNNNGG!” Pyrrha groaned as the pleasure rushed through her body, electricity flowing through her body, setting her body on fire.

 

Jaune quickly reached behind Pyrrha, searching her back for her bra strap so he could remove the inhibiting fabric. It took him a moment to find the hook, and when he did he had to stop himself from just ripping it.

 

He unhooked the bra quickly and Pyrrha threw it off as the undergarment hit the ground with a flop.

 

Jaune continued his fondling of Pyrrha’s breasts, heavier moans escaping the champion’s lips as she felt her pussy grow wetter and wetter by the moment.

 

‘By Monty… he’s a natural,’ Pyrrha thought to herself as Jaune kept on fondling her breasts.

 

Jaune removed his hands from her breasts briefly to admire the flawless pink nubs of her nipples as they hardened where his palms were previously.

 

Jaune licked his lips before he dove right back in and began to suckle on the breasts, licking on her nipples sending waves of pleasure coursing through Pyrrha, making her eyes roll up and her fingers roam downwards towards her moist snatch.

 

‘They’re so soft and firm, they’re amazing,’ Jaune thought to himself as he kept the pressure on Pyrrha’s succulent orbs, enjoying the sounds of her pleasurable moans.

 

“Mmmmm! More, Jaune! More!” Pyrrha said as her hand began to rub her hyper-sensitive clit, exciting her even more and making her spill even more of her fluid, creating a large stain of her female juices on her panties.

 

Jaune heard Pyrrha and redoubled his efforts, now sucking on her nipples as if he were an infant, biting the nubs of her nipples on the rare occasion, making her squeal slightly.

 

“Aaaaaa, oh yeah” Pyrrha moaned out as she loved the feeling of Jaune masterfully fondling her breasts, “Oh, Jaune! More! I’m so close!” Pyrrha yelled as she felt her climax rising from between her thighs, her head going into overdrive.

 

Jaune kept fondling her breasts, nibbling on her nubs and sucking on her nipples, until an idea rushed into his head.

 

Jaune stopped sucking on her breasts but kept fondling, his fingers moving upwards to the top of her breasts, the base of her nipples, he squeezed her nipples roughly, making her squeal slightly and then he pulled upwards.

 

“AAAAAAAAAA” Pyrrha screamed as her orgasm hit her like a freight train, her eyes widening to the eyes of dinner plates and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

 

Pyrrha’s climax completely soaked her panties, leaving her a panting mess on the bed, in a pool of her own sweat and climax, feeling hornier than ever.

 

Pyrrha pushed herself up off of the bed and looked at Jaune on his knees before her, his erection appearing to be almost tearing a hole in his pants.

 

“Well, hello there,” Pyrrha said as she crawled over to Jaune and grabbed him by his shoulders before throwing him down onto the pillows, forcing him to land on his back with a loud thud.

 

“Since you helped me,” Pyrrha said as she unbuckled his pants, “Let me help,” she said as she undid his zipper, his bulge become increasingly large, “You…” Pyrrha said as she removed his last barrier of underwear and revealed his monstrous member.

 

Pyrrha’s jaw dropped slightly dropped as she stared at the 10-inch monster cock before her, “You can not be serious,” Pyrrha said as she stared at the dick that stood at attention before her.

 

Pyrrha licked her lips in anticipation as she stared at the challenge Jaune’s cock presented.

 

Pyrrha opened her mouth as wide as she could and the moment her lips met the tip of Jaune’s cock, the blond groaned at the hot, wet sensation that was her lips, his cock pulsing as his body shook slightly.

 

Pyrrha slowly moved her head down onto his thick shaft, taking as much of it down as possible.

 

Jaune’s cock had already reached the back of her throat and she hadn’t even taken half of his monstrous member into her mouth, so she took a deep breath and with one great stroke, she slammed her head down into his crotch, her throat gagging at the massive invader.

 

Pyrrha was prepared for this, however, she had practiced with other dildos in the past in order to get rid of her gag reflex to make this easier, but a dildo is nothing compared to a real cock, especially one as large as Jaune’s.

 

“Hoooooh, Pyrrha, your throat is so hot and tight,” Jaune said as she pulled her head off of his cock, being sure to make large sucking sounds on her way back up.

 

Once she pulled her head off his cock, she spat on it and began to jack off his massive prick, “And your cock is even bigger than I could have ever imagined, if I hadn’t gotten rid of my gag reflex, I don’t think I would have been able to handle that. Now, sit back and enjoy the show,” Pyrrha said with hungry eyes as she positioned her head over his towering prick once more before devouring it once again.

 

Pyrrha worked her throat hard by moving up and down his member as fast as she could, fondling his balls with one hand while using her other hand to guide her mouth, allowing Jaune to feel everything, blowing his mind.

 

“Oh, my Oum, Pyrrha!” Jaune yelled as he put both of his hands around the back of Pyrrha’s head, grabbing her ponytail as she continued to work away at his erect monster of a cock.

 

‘That’s right big boy, I know you love this, come on, cum in my mouth,’ Pyrrha thought to herself as she was feeling desperate and incredibly thirsty for Jaune’s cum.

 

“Haah, Pyrrha! I’m getting close!” Jaune yelled as Pyrrha kept sucking him off as hard as she could.

 

Hearing this, Pyrrha decided to get devious.

 

Pyrrha took her firm melons and pressed them against Jaune’s cock and continued to suck on his dick while bouncing her tits along his veiny member.

 

“Hoooh!” Jaune yelled as he threw his head back.

 

‘Come on, Jaune! Cover me in your cum, I know you want to!’ Pyrrha screamed in her head.

 

“Pyrrha! I’m cumming!” Jaune yelled as his veiny member began to pulse and he came. Pyrrha slammed her head to the base of his crotch, feeling his cum rocket down her throat.

 

Pyrrha was shocked at how much he came as her stomach couldn’t hold it all and her cheek puffed and some flew out of her mouth, staining the bed with his dick milk and some falling all over his chest and crotch.

 

Pyrrha swallowed all that was in her mouth with a wide smile, loving the rich taste of Jaune’s cum.

 

“You taste amazing, Jaune,” Pyrrha said as she began licking along his body, being sure not to miss a drop of cum that covered his body. She licked all over his crotch, licking some cum off his dick as she worked her way up all the way to his chest.

 

This aroused Jaune, causing his dick to harden once again, standing proudly as if nothing happened.

 

Jaune’s dick now at full mast poked Pyrrha’s lower body, surprising her slightly she looked down with a lustful smile.

 

“I see someone is still raring to go, I for one am perfectly okay with that,” Pyrrha said as she straddled Jaune, his member pressing up against her stomach.

 

Pyrrha began to rub her snatch up against the length of his member, lubing it up with her juices.

 

“Hnnng,” Pyrrha moaned as his dick rubbed against her clit, sending a tingling sensation from her pussy all the way up to her succulent tits.

 

‘This is going to be spectacular!’ Pyrrha though to herself as she continued to grind her moist cavern against Jaune’s hardened member.

 

The red-haired goddess finally satisfied with her lubing job, raised herself above Jaune’s massive prick, letting her hand guide it into her soaked cavern.

 

“Hooooooh” Pyrrha moaned out as she let the tip slide into her, it already stretching her pussy wider than she ever would have expected it to, making her eyes cross from the blissful feeling.

 

“Oh, Monty, Pyrrha, you’re so tight!” Jaune yelled as he placed his hands on her hips, pushing down slowly.

 

“That’s because your cock is so… damn… BIG!” Pyrrha yelled as she slammed herself down to the base of his cock.

 

Pyrrha’s world erupted into stars, her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and she climaxed on the spot while she screamed to the heavens. ‘He made me cum, and without even moving! I should have gone after him so long ago!’ Pyrrha shouted in her head as she fell forward, her tits rubbing against Jaunes toned chest.

 

“Pyrrha? Are you okay?” Jaune asked with a worried tone as he didn’t want to hurt Pyrrha.

 

Pyrrha mumbled something as her face was pressed against his chest, inaudible to Jaune.

 

“What was that, Pyrrha?” Jaune asked, trying to hear her.

 

Pyrrha pushed herself up off of Jaune’s chest on shaky arms and looked at him with pure lust, “FUCK ME! FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN’T WALK YOU BLONDE STUD!” Pyrrha screamed loud enough that Jaune knew that someone else heard her, however, he was too occupied with the screaming redhead to care about that.

 

Jaune’s head almost burned out from Pyrrha’s loud statement and he could think of nothing else but fucking Pyrrha with everything he had.

 

With that in mind, he picked Pyrrha up by her back, switching positions with her, making him briefly take his monstrous member out of her soaked cunt.

 

Before she could groan in disappointment, Jaune slammed her down back onto the bed and when he did, he followed her down, slamming his dick back into her with incredible power.

 

“AAAAAHH!” Pyrrha screamed as she felt Jaune’s cock hit the back of her womb, making a slight bulge appear on her stomach as Jaune began to fuck her like a wild animal, relentlessly.

 

The room was filled with the sounds of wet slapping as Jaune pounded cock in and out of Pyrrha’s pussy, leaving her a moaning, screaming mess.

 

“IT’S SO GOOD, JAUNE! KEEP GOING! FUCK ME INTO THE GROUND!” Pyrrha screamed as she had climax after climax, leaving a pool of her juices all over the bed, making it appear as though someone dropped a jug of water over the sheets.

 

Jaune took her words to heart and redoubled his efforts in his pounding.

 

He decided to take it up a notch to try and make his red-haired goddess feel even better by grabbing onto her succulent orbs and use them to slam even harder into her.

 

It had the desired effect.

 

“AAAA! YES! GRAB MY TITS! PULL ON THEM! YESSS!” Pyrrha screamed as Jaune pinched her nipples and pulled them while continuing his fierce pounding of her womanhood.

 

“Pyrrha! I’m getting close! Where do you want it?” Jaune asked as he kept on pounding with everything he had.

 

“INSIDE! I WANT ALL YOUR DICK MILK INSIDE ME, JAUNE! FILL ME UP!” Pyrrha yelled as she wrapped her legs around his back, locking him in as her nails dug into his back, making him bleed slightly.

 

Jaune kept his pounding going, his cock kept hitting new places with every thrust, surprising Pyrrha with every wet smack to the back of her womb, making her scream even more.

 

“Pyrrha! I’m almost there!” Jaune said as he gripped onto her tits even tighter.

 

At that moment, Jaune hit her at an upward angle, slamming his veiny prick into her G-Spot, making Pyrrha’s eyes shoot open and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

 

“AAAAAAAA! I’M CUMMING, JAUNE! I’M CUMMING!” Pyrrha screamed as she scratched her nails against his back, making 10 long cuts along his back.

 

The overwhelming tightness of her pussy and the added wetness from her climax finally set of Jaune’s own explosive climax.

 

“I’m cumming!” Jaune yelled as he slammed himself into Pyrrha one last time, hitting the back of her womb as his semen began to rush into her.

 

Pyrrha’s world exploded the second she felt Jaune’s dick erupt inside of her. She felt as though she died and went to heaven as she couldn’t say a thing except slightly groaning as she felt Jaune’s cum fill her.

 

Jaune’s climax didn’t stop for a few minutes as his balls kept on pumping semen into her now wrecked-for-anyone-else pussy.

 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jaune finally pulled out of Pyrrha, seeing the gaping hole that was once her tight pussy.

 

‘He filled me up so much… I think I’m addicted to him now…’ Pyrrha though to herself with what mental capacity she had left.

 

As she tried to pull herself up, she looks on top of her and saw Jaune passed out, cuddling in-between her breasts.

 

She smiled at this and patted his head lightly, being sure not to rouse the sleeping stud.

 

With what energy she had, she reached underneath her pillow and grabbed her scroll. Opening it she typed a message to a group chat, it reads “My turn is done, it is now open season”.

 

She pressed send and let sleep take her after she stuffed her device back under her pillow, allowing her to cuddle with her blond. Her movement still inhibited by the gaping hole that was once her fresh, virgin, pussy which currently has cum flooding from it.


End file.
